


Pack vs Winchesters: The Shadow Clause

by Bloody_Princess



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Dean in Denial, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Good and Evil, I Tried, I'm Sorry Dean, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manipulative Peter, Necromancy, Nice Jackson, Overprotective Malia, Pack vs Winchesters, Past Heather/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Sam Winchester, Substance Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Bloody_Princess
Summary: When the dead start to rise in Beacon Hills the Winchesters go to investigate and suspect the Hale pack for being in cohorts with the Necromancer starting an all out war.





	1. Pack Vs Winchesters Information

_Dean pulled into the small town looking around at the unsuspecting towns folk. Abruptly the car jerked to a stop the wheels locking up and the brothers doors jamming. Growling Dean grabbed his gun while to his left Sam surveyed the area his hand on his pistol._

_**"HuNTerS!"** The witch cried his and outstretched towards the car the man's eyes glowing a transcendent purple. At his sides stood two large wolfs their eyes feral with slobber flying out their jaws._

_Dean cursed aiming his gun at the Witch's face the bullet flying through the window. The witch easily dodged the bullet and with aflick of their hand set the car flying the wolfs following not far behind._

**Now to explain what is happening we would have to go back a total of seven months to when the Winchester brothers first received the call from a desperate group of hunters to find the culprits. This story is part of Series that tells the tell of a rebuilt Hale pack run by Peter that may be a tad bit evil with Heather who survived and became a member to help Stiles get over the nogstune incident since Scott wasn't helping him spark his Spark and train to be a emissary. This will be updated every week so look out this weekend for a spine chilling episode of _The Shadow Clause!_**


	2. Episode One: A story of the past (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia has a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got a lot of hits! This story is actually quite complex so we have to learn Claudia's story to understand it.

**1:0 Feel The Fire by Pluto, ye.**

_Claudia held the journal close to her chest as she descended into the lush forestland. Twigs and dried up leaves crushed under her bare feet causing blood to come up and follow idly behind her in a trail of red footprints. Wildlife stopped in their tracks sniffing at the air with soft whimpers of fear. The young girl herself was full of fear unimaginable fear for she knew what she would come to face. It had tormented her dreams bursting through the barriers of her mind only to cause more itself more pain and suffering than either of them knew of._

_Every time her mother or father looked at her the smiles on their faces would turn to firm lines as if they no longer knew who she was. They would treat her as if she was nonexistent and that was than anything. It was worse than the bloody water that poured out the faucet at school when she tried to wash her hands after using the bathroom. Or when her school teachers would mysteriously dissapear after yelling at her. It fed off her pain and guilt, it was a being of chaos and it would corrupt her._

________________

"Fifteen people who've been reported deceased suddenly show up on their porches and no one starts to panic? Not buying it." Dean managed to say in between a Burger he was currently stuffing into his mouth as the two brothers sat in a booth a ratty drive in dinner. When the call came in they were a little reluctant as any sane person would be. The dead coming back to life? Sounded like some cheesy zombie movie but then again they had faced worse and more ridiculous ghouls in their profession so who were they to complain.

Sam looked at his brother with mild disgust before flipping through the case files provided by the hunters and sighed. The case had plenty of holes in it and all the witnesses seemed to be the least reliable sources. The first appearance happened six months ago with a young woman names May Samson who had been raped by her jealous best friend and shot in the head under the towns bridge. She had been found wandering in the same area the bullet wound still fresh in her head and the memories of her resurrection shattered. Following May was a pair stillborn twins whom the depressed mother found crying in their cradle, she was found to have been taking cocaine while pregnant with them. Every person that was found to have been brought back to life had their life taken from them by the hideous actions of others. A envious friend, a crackhead mother, overprotective siblings and such.

"What I don't get is why these people where back. Sure the piece of shits that did this got their karma and all but none of them knew each other and they haven't killed anyone yet." Dean said swallowing the remains of his burger and took out his wallet to pay for the food. 

"A werewolf pack that happens to have a Witch lives in this town." Sam said with a satisfied smirk when Dean dropped the change in his hand all over the floor. Witches were all ways bad news from their own experiences but mixed a werewolf pack was just insane and smelled like trouble. If the witch was raising the dead then they most likely had the wolfs under control or was doing it for the Alpha so they gain more power before taking the town over. If the hunters that called couldn't take them down then that meant this was worse than they thought.

Dean sat for a moment with his collected change before saying with a smile. "Let's go take down some bitches dogs."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official Spotify Playlist: Pack vs Winchesters S1


End file.
